


How it must be

by PhantomxWolf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomxWolf/pseuds/PhantomxWolf
Summary: Arthur is asked by a fae to tend to an old friend and ends up being stuck in the woods with her until the rainfall stops.
Kudos: 10





	How it must be

**Author's Note:**

> So 1. Don't mind Arthur being out of character  
> 2\. Arthur's outfit is a white collared undershirt, a green penworth vest, black trousers and boots.  
> (I recommend looking it up: Green Penworth vest you'll see it at historical emporium. Because damn that man could rock it)  
> 3\. This probably could be edited better and have different phrasing but eh. Maybe later.

Extended notes: Anyway here is a link to the [Outfit](https://www.historicalemporium.com/store/004491.php?gclid=EAIaIQobChMI2Zykn9vD6AIVuIVaBR0xSw56EAQYASABEgKhj_D_BwE) just in case you're lazy

\---

The grey clouds that blanketed the sky were tugged forwards by the wind. The storm clouds wasted no time in releasing the water they carried, pelting the surface beneath them with liquid sparing none unfortunate enough to be without shelter. A scowl crossed the man's face as he felt the first drops of rain soak into his clothes and settle into his hair. Despite the leaves overhead limiting the amount of water that slipped through the gaps between them, the blond felt his mood souring. "Why did I agree to be out here without a horse again?" He grumbled quite displeased about the weather although it was not entirely unexpected. He also regretted his choice in clothing but that wasn't entirely his fault. He had been in a rush and thrown on whatever his hand had clasped.If he wasn't careful the white collared shirt he dawned would be nearly translucent by the end of the storm and that did not align with the morals he chose to uphold.

"Because I asked you too" a voice to his left said matter-of-factly. He glanced over to the small fae perched on his shoulder and sighed. Earthly materials wrapped themselves around her body posing as a form of clothing; two Poplar leaves conjoined together likely through some type of magic. Lining the inside tufts extracted from bulrush was the key to the comfort aspect of the outfit. Clothing was one of the few things the fairy took interest in as she observed humans and their advancements. "I didn't want her to get too riled up upon hearing a horse nearby. You know how… temperamental she is."

"I suppose you're right." The fae's male companion relented after a brief moment. "However it would've been nice to have a mount on standby for when it did start to rain. Now I'm stuck here in the rain until the storm passes unless I want to end up drenched and nursing a cold. Unlike you Aina I do get sick."

The being seemed to roll her eyes getting off his shoulder and flying in front of him. "I know that well. Last time I checked I was the one who helped take care of you after the baby Knucker tried to play with you in the water. Your clothes clung to you and your hair was plastered to your face and it made you look like a drowned rat! I had to hear you complain for days!" She announced loudly crossing her arms defiantly as she continued to address the other. "I don't even want to imagine how much you'd complain now. Your time with all of them has made you soft England!" she proclaimed sticking out her tongue at him. 

"Very mature" The nation dismissed obviously not impressed by the childish behavior. "Besides I'm not soft! I've adapted to the times. Just because I used to romp around the forest and get soaked doesn't mean I still have to." Only now he was. A part of him didn't mind as much as he pretended to. The woodland always got a particular smell when it rained. Combined with the sound of the droplets bouncing from surface to surface he always managed to find some comfort in familiarity. 

"They've also killed your sense of fun" Aina whispered, turning her head slightly to hide the growing smirk stretching across her lips knowing very well that the Country had heard. 

"I am plenty fun!" England said defensively the scowl plastered on his face only deepening at the jabs his friend threw his way. "It's you who doesn't know what fun is!" 

The sprite giggled to herself enjoying getting the personification worked up. "Don't worry about getting wet England. It isn't much further now. Shuck should be there!" She seemed to end the playful banter there settling back onto his shoulder.

"Don't phrase it like that!" Her companion practically yelped continuing down an old game trail as directed. 

"Not my fault you take everything in the wrong way" the auburn haired fairy sassed. A tidal wave of red exploded across the others cheeks as he began to splutter out a response. Before he could utter a word Aina shushed him pointing to a small opening in which he had to unfortunately wriggle his through. He was grateful for the long sleeves that protected his arms from the rough bark and occasional thorn that he had to push past. However the green vest in which he wore became an issue slowing him down a bit and causing him to curse quietly under his breath. After all no one was around to hear it and he figured at this point he earned a little bit of expression. Upon making it passed the dense expanse of plant life he was met with a low snarl which caused him to freeze since he was already along the outskirts of the opening. Even the fae darted behind the country at the sound peeking out from behind his head.

The Brit's gaze caught the creatures own, her unnerving red eyes sizing up the newcomers. Upon seeing no recognition flash in her eyes England decided to take precautionary measures. Slowly he raised his arms in front of him in a defensive maneuver, prepared to use them to block the canine's jaws if she decided to lunge. The creature's size took up an immense portion of the area it's form resembling that of a wolf that had once lived in the land. Contrasting to the color of her eyes was the stark black fur that often concealed her from the sight of man as she lurked amongst her hunting grounds.

"Well this isn't going as expected" the fairy whispered. The Country would've glared at her if his eyes weren't transfixed to the dog in front of him scanning her body language for signs of an incoming attack. "I thought you said you knew Shuck!"

"I do!" He hissed quietly, causing the creature's hackles to rise. He immediately softened his voice as he responded. "I haven't seen her in a few centuries. Not since I was a young lad. Shuck. That's what they call you now?" He asked not expecting an answer. The name felt wrong to call the mythical beast. In the moment he could not recall the name he once issued her the old dialect lost both nerves and time. "I'm not going to hurt you" he added trying to keep his voice from wavering. At least she wasn't attacking him… yet. He figured staring down a large dog that could easily tear you apart was a good enough excuse to be anxious.

"It's the back leg that's hurt" Aina uttered under her breath but she was close enough to England's ear that he could hear it. Upon closer inspection Old Shuck had its leg tucked up towards herself, barely touching the ground with her toes. It was clear she'd rather not have it touching at all but revealing her weakness was not something the hound would do.

Arthur simply nodded trying to coax the wounded animal to calm with a few words in the oldest dialect he could actively recall. Eventually the Black Shuck did let him approach a few steps at a time setting the boundary with a snap of her jaws which caused him to stagger back in an attempt to avoid her bite.

The fae was unusually quiet before a mischevious grin spread across her face. Since England's attention remained on Shuck he didn't realize the plan formulating in the sprite's head. Only when everything actively began to get larger did Arthur yelp startling the creature across from him who went back to snarling. With the transformation completed his attire draped itself over his small body, clinging loosely to his frame. He didn't need to look to know who was responsible for this. 

"Aina what did you do?!" The change of pitch of his voice caused the male to cringe. It much higher than he was expecting or used to as he examined himself, the beast momentarily forgotten.

"You said you hadn't seen Shuck for a few centuries so I made you more recognizable and less threatening! And now you're about- what twelve?"

"My scent was working fine!" He stammered in protest.

"Nuh-uh Shuck didn't seem to care! But now she is relaxing" She said pointedly motioning to the canine who seemed a bit more calm. Her tail swayed in a friendly gesture and she settled back to the ground. Arthur slowly made his way over, stumbling as the trousers he once more threw him off balance. He could've sworn in that moment the long pant leg was worse then any roots he had encountered. Surprisingly despite almost him almost eating dirt on several occasions Shuck let him approach, curiously sniffing the outstretched palm

"How long is your spell going to last? I have business I must attend to after I'm done helping." 

"A few hours" came the reply causing the emerald eyed Brit to shoot daggers at his companion who simply shrugged as the other moved to inspect the wound. Blood made the fur around it sleek and shiny, cresting both the entry and exit wound. He felt relief wash over him up on realizing the bullet wasn't embedded in her leg. Fishing it out was not on his bucket list. 

"You should use a healing spell" The fairy chimed. 

"And why couldn't you?" The boy spit back not too pleased with the effects of the spell. 

"Because I had to use a lot of energy to contain Shuck here and keep people away. If I were to try to use my healing magic the other spells would be more likely to fail. So I wanted you here to help!" 

Grumbling under his breath but not arguing, the nation held his hand about an inch above the wound and began to recite words he had long since memorized.

\---

It took about an hour for the wound to fully heal. By the time the spell has concluded both the caster and the canine were quite exhausted. Since it was still raining, England decided to stay in the relatively dry thicket. Not to mention he was cold and the Shuck was the perfect solution to his problem. So he curled up next to her, leaning gently against her form. She accepted this and closed her eyes, resting her head against the ground. He ran his fingers through her fur gently patting her until he his eyelids grew heavy. Stifling a yawn he pressed his cheek into her side closing his own eyes. He sleepily muttered to her a lesson he had learned a long time ago. "Why did you show yourself? They won't stop hunting you now. They never do. Now you have to run. Keep running and don't stop. That's how it must be." His warning fell on deaf ears, the canine's steady breathing an indicator she was already asleep. Giving into his own desires he fell onto a peaceful slumber right alongside her. 

When he awoke the rain had stopped fortunately. He was also back to his normal self. However both his female companions were gone and his outfit was more than likely ruined. Then he realized that he was quite the distance away from the nearest town his frustration bubbling over onto a "Bloody Hell!"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I took the initiative and made the Black Shuck a girl.


End file.
